Wizards of the Next Generation
by AlwaysxOkay
Summary: What happens after All Was Well? Join Albus, James, Rose, and some other friends through their times at Hogwarts. Through friendship, love, and loss, as they carry on their parents' legacy. Takes place during Albus's fifth year.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The platform was bustling with bodies of little girls hugging their fathers, little boys trying to escape their mother's kisses, and the yelling, shoving, mass of beasts known as the Weasleys and Potters.

Albus and Rose huddled together behind James, Freddie, and Louis, as they shoved their way onto the train.

Al and Rose had been close friends and cousins since birth, and today was no different. Although they were older now, for Godric's sake they were ELEVEN! Albus was at the age where girls had cooties and Rose thought boys were annoying, which had caused them to drift apart for the past few years, but today they threw that to the wind and gripped each others shaking hands as they climbed on the train.

"Let's find a compartment," Rose yelled over the chaos. Albus could only nod in return.

They had lost James, Freddie, and Louis. They were on their own.

While Rose and Albus pushed their way through the train, a group of three sat silently in a compartment at the other end.

A boy and a girl sat on one bench clutching hands. The girl was tiny with her brown hair tied up on top of her head and braided down her back. The boy holding her hand had the same brown eye color and similar hair type though a shade darker indicating to the girl that sat across them, that they were siblings.

The girl had walked into the twin's compartment and sat down without saying anything initiating the silence that hung in the air. She had dark brown hair with foggy gray eyes. She had an extremely angular jaw and her face seemed to be set with a scowl.

Finally breaking the awkward silence, the door slid open to reveal a boy with untamable black hair clutching to a girl with curly red hair. Albus and Rose.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Rose asked. "Everywhere else is full."

The smaller girl cleared her throat, "Um sure, no problem. I'm Lacey and this is my brother Mickey," she said.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Rose, and this is my cousin Albus," Rose said.

Lacey smiled at Albus who just awkwardly waved.

"What about you?" Rose asked the other girl as she sat next to her. "What's your name?" Albus sat on Rose's other side.

"Christina, but if you call me that I'll break your nose," the girl said.

Mickey snorted trying to hide his laughter, while his sister elbowed him in the chest.

"So then what do we call you?" Albus asked.

"Chrissie."

"Well it's nice-," Rose started but was interrupted by the door opening.

"There you are Ally!" James Potter rudely yelled.

"Bugger off James," Albus Muttered.

"What was that brother?" James said as he shoved himself between Rose and Al, while Freddie and Louis sat on either side of Mickey and Lacey.

"Go away James," Rose said pushing against her cousin.

"Shush Rose," James said looking at the other 3 first years in the compartment. "Did he pay you guys to sit with him? That's just sad Al-."

"You're annoying," Chrissie interrupted.

"What?"

"I said you're annoying now get out," Chrissie said standing.

"Don't tell me what to do-," James started but he didn't get the rest out before Chrissie grabbed his ear and dragged him out grabbing Louis's ear on the way. She threw them out of the compartment and turned back around to face Freddie who stood quickly with hands up in surrender.

"I don't need to end up like my dad," he said quickly moving past the seemingly crazy girl.

"I think we can be very good friends," Albus said with a grin.

Chrissie laughed, Lacey let out a giggle, which sent her brother into laughter, causing AL to laugh, causing Rose to laugh so hard she snorts, which sent them all into another fit of laughter.

When they had finally arrived at Hogwarts the group was well acquainted and stuck together as they climbed off of the train. As the traveled to the boats the bumped into a small girl, just a little taller then Lacey, with long blonde pigtails falling over her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Mickey asked the girl frightening her.

"Oh, yeah I'm okay," she said her voice cracking.

"It'll be fine," Lacey said comfortingly.

"It's just I don't know what to do," the girl stuttered. " I don't know anything about magic."

"Oh. Are you a muggleborn?" Rose asked.

"A what?"

"Yeah, I think she is," Albus said smiling.

"What's a muggleborn?"

"We'll explain later," Rose said. "What's your name?"

"Cassie."

"Well I'm Rose, that's Albus, Lacey, Mickey, and Chrissie."

"Lot of 'ee's," Cassie said.

They all burst into laughter continue towards the castle.

As they lined up for the sorting hat Albus's hands began to shake with fear. Noticing this Lacey grabbed his hand, though she barley knew him, she wanted to comfort him.

His eyes widened in surprise but he squeezed the girl's hand back in thanks. As the sorting ceremony began the group began to get more anxious and finally someone familiar was called.

"Christina Finnegan," Professor Mcgonagall shouted.

Chrissie pushed her way through the crowd with her head held high. She sat on the stool as the hat was placed on her head.

"Quite a smart one," the hat spoke to her. "Not very kind are you. Hmm well it ought to be GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers as she ran towards them.

The Ceremony continued on until they got to j. "Lacey Jordan."

Lacey squeezed Albus's hand once and made her way to the stool. Her head was much too small and the hat fell over her eyes.

"Very kind you are, though you have your fathers attitude buried in you. Too honest for Slytherin it must be GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindors cheered again as lacey made her way toward them with a grin on her face.

Then it was her brother's turn. " Not the brightest, not to sneaky, to talkative to be kind you'll have to join your sister in GRYFFINDOR!"

So far everyone in their little group was a Gryffindor and Albus feared he wouldn't be able to join them.

"Cassandra La Rosa." The little muggleborn they'd found slowly made her way to the stool. She sat down with shaking hands.

"Very smart, quite kind, even a little cunning, along with brave," the hat spoke. She found the last one to be a lie. She wasn't brave. "You don't think you're brave? Well maybe you need to learn a lesson. GRYFFINDOR!"

Cassie smiled a little as she made her way to Gryffindor table. Maybe she was brave.

Next was someone unknown yet mildly familiar. "Scorpious Malfoy."

" Is that Draco Malfoy's son?" Albus asked his cousin who replied with a nod. What they didn't know was that as he walked past Scorpius cringed at the mention of his father.

He hated being compared to his father. He didn't want to be like him. He wanted to change the way people saw the Malfoys'.

"Another Malfoy. You're different though. Much more bravery in you. Much more kindness though it ought to be SLYTHERIN!" Scorpius frowned a little as he made his way towards the cheering Slytherin table.

As they reached the p's Albus began to sweat though it wasn't him that was next. "Persephone Parkinson." A girl with pale white skin long black hair tied up on top of her head, and dangerous dark eyes made her way up to the stool.

The hall was silent. Persephone scared people and she liked that.

"Not very nice are you. Quite smart, very cunning should be SLYTHERIN!"

She smirked as she made her way to the Slytherin table.

He was next he knew it. " Albus Potter." He couldn't move he was frozen. Rose shoved him forward. He sat on the stool feeling nauseous.

"Very smart, quite kind, brave, but cunning. You're a tough one Mr. Potter just like your father. Where to put you? Oh I know. They need you. Need someone to bring them together. They need a hero. Has to be SLYTHERIN!"

The hall was silent. No one moved, but someone started clapping. Albus found the set of hands. It was the Slytherin girl Persephone.

She seemed to snap everyone out of it. One by one his family members began to clap. Freddie stood up on the bench then continued to climb his way onto the Gryffindor table. At the Ravenclaw table Louis followed his actions. Then Molly over at the Hufflepuff table climbed up followed by her sister Lucy. Then Dominique at the Ravenclaw table. Even head girl Victorie got on the table cheering for her cousin. Soon every Weasley was standing on their respected table. The headmistress was in a frenzy trying to get Weasley's to sit. His whole family was cheering for him all except one.

James.

Albus locked eyes with him and saw the slight disappointment in his brother's eyes. He would hate him, Albus knew it, but James pushed himself up and began clapping along with the rest of his family. Albus broke into a grin. Then Chrissie pushed herself onto the table followed by Mickey and Lacey. Albus was afraid the Gryffindor table would collapse due too the amount of people standing on it so he made his way over to the Slytherin table.

He sat across from the girl who had clapped for him and smiled at her, she didn't return it, but somehow Albus knew she wouldn't and he was fine with that. Scorpius Malfoy sat next to the girl. Albus smiled at him too and surprisingly he returned it.

The ceremony continued there was only one of their friends left.

"Rose Weasley."

Rose made her way to the sorting hat and sat down.

"Very bright just like you mother, but just as brave, it has to be GRYFFINDOR!"

Her family cheered for her as she made her way towards them and sat next Chrissie and across for Lacey.

The ceremony continued until there was one girl left.

"Alexis Zabini."

The dark hair girl made her way to the hat.

"Quite a mouth on you. Fairly smart, not the kindest, very brave, but it ought to be SLYTHERIN!"

Albus cheered for the girl even though he didn't know her. She came over to them and sat next to him. "Quite the show your family put on for you," she said reaching for the food that had appeared.

"Yeah they do that," Albus said grinning at the though of his crazy family.

"Oh," Alexis said looking towards Persephone. "I'll except my galleon now."

Persephone tossed the gold coin to her.

"What is that about?" Albus asked.

"I bet her that we'd end up in the same house," Alexis explained buttering her roll.

"You two know each other?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah we met on the train," Alexis said. "Oh and my dad says hi."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Albus asked.

"Our dads are close friends," Scorpius said.

Persephone just seemed bored.

"I also know Seph," Scorpius said nodding towards Persephone.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know anyone here?" Albus said.

"Yes," Persephone said leaning across the table to take a piece of Albus's chicken. "But now you know us." She smirked at him and he smiled back.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Albus_

"Albus get up!" I was awoken by the lovely sound of my mother's screaming voice.

It was the second to last week of summer and all of my friends and cousins were coming to stay with us at Grimmauld Place.

I got up and jogged down to the kitchen to see my mother making breakfast and a pair of red heads sitting at the kitchen table.

"Rose and Hugo are here," my mother said.

"I noticed." She smacked my head as she walked past to get the salt.

"Show them upstairs and wake up James," my mum said.

I nodded my head toward the stairs and they both followed. "Rose you'll share a room with the other girls, and Hugo you'll share a room with Robbie," I said.

"Which girls Al? Our friends or our cousins?" Rose asked.

"Friends."

There were eight rooms. My bedroom was the first on the left then James was across from me and Lily was next to me. Then Teddy's room was across from Lily's. Teddy had lived with us ever since he was eight and his grandmother died. He was like my nicer older brother.

The next to Lily's room was the spare room that Hugo and Robbie would be staying in. It was the smallest. Then next to that was the spare room that Rose, Chrissie, Seph, Lacey, Alexis, and Cassie would be staying in.

Then next to Teddy's room was my parent's room and next to that was the last spare room, which my cousins Dominique, Molly, and Lucy would be staying in.

I'd be in my room with Mickey and Scorpius, while James would be staying with Louis and Freddie, and Lily was bunking with Roxy. Then mum and dad had decided that our cousin Victorie, also know as Teddy's girlfriend, could stay in his room with him since they were technically adults.

Uncle Bill had thrown a fit about it as well as mum, but dad made the final call.

I showed Hugo his room and then continued down the hall to Rose's room.

"Your poor mum," Rose said laughing.

"Yeah. James, Freddie, and Louis are going to kill her these next two weeks," I said chuckling.

I put her bag in her room just in time for my mum to yell for me again. "Ugh. Can you wake James up for me Rose?" I asked heading down the stairs. She nodded with a slight evil look in her eyes. Sometimes I think she should've been the one in Slytherin.

I made it to the kitchen just in time to see people coming out of our fireplace. Two dark haired girls one with black eyes and one with blue, and a blonde boy, with piercing silver eyes.

"Hey guys," I said grinning at my friends.

"Nice shirt Potter," Seph said smirking. Her black bangs hung in her dark eyes. At the end of last year she had decided to take a knife to her long hair so it now hung at the nape of her neck.

I looked down at my self to see I still wasn't wearing a shirt. "Shut up Persephone, it's hot in my room."

Alexis burst into laughter. Her dark hair was tied up at the top of her head so only her bangs hung down.

Scorpius smirked at me.

"Albus where is your brother-,' my mum started but she didn't get to finish at the sound of James screaming.

Next thing we saw was a flash of red running down the stairs. Then Rose shoved past me and hid behind Scorpius. I was again shoved by a very wet James.

"What the bloody hell James!" my mum yelled.

"She dumped water all over me," he yelled pointing at Rose.

"He wouldn't wake up any other way," Rose defended her self, "It was a last resort!"

Mum believed her but I looked over at Lexi and we unspokenly agreed that she had not tried very hard to wake him up any other way. The fireplace glowed green and Chrissie and Robbie pushed their way out.

"Hey," I said to them.

"Okay, there are too many children in my kitchen why don't you kids go up to the attic," my mum said. "I'll just send others up when they get here."

I nodded and began to lead the way. "Go dry off Jamie," I said to James as I walked past him. He scowled at me but continued off to the bathroom.

The attic was a loft space dad had added in when we moved here. He said that the place needed more light. It was one large room and the ceiling was completely made of glass.

There were 2 couches and 4 armchairs set up everywhere. It had originally been all Gryffindor colors so it would look like the Gryffindor common room, but when I got sorted into Slytherin dad made sure to add in some Green and Silver and there were four big banners hanging on the wall for each Hogwarts house.

Alexis threw herself onto the couch, putting her feet on the armrest. While Chrissie flopped on the rug and her brother, Robbie, sat in one of the armchairs. Then Rose and Scorpius sat on another couch, and Persephone sat in another armchair, swinging her legs over one of the armrests.

I walked over to the couch Alexis had laid down on and lifted her feet. I sat where they had been. She put her feet on my lap and continued to just lie there as if it was the most casual thing in the world, but it didn't feel like it.

I inhaled a sharp breath and clenched the armrest tighter. I don't know why I was so freaked out. It was just Lexi. She was my best friend. But Lexi had changed over the summer.

Her waist had gotten smaller, her hips were more prominent, her legs seemed to have gotten longer but she was still the same height. Her skin had gotten smoother and most importantly her chest had filled out.

"What the bloody hell are you looking at?" Alexis asked catching me staring at her.

"Nothing," I said clearing my throat.

Scorpius snorted at me from the other side of the room and I glared at him. His arm rested on the couch behind Rose. That was new.

I didn't like it.

Rose was like my sister, so if anything happened to 'pop up' while she was around I was going to hex off his manly bits.

"Well I'm all dry now," James huffed climbing up the ladder.

"Such a shame," Persephone said, " You looked much better sopping wet without a shirt on." Her face stayed blank as she looked in his direction, while James turned as red as Lily's hair.

Alexis let out a cackle as two more bodies climbed up the ladder.

"Hey everyone," Freddie said. His sister Roxanne stood next to him.

"Hi Robbie," she said to Chrissie's brother, who I had forgotten was there.

"Lily and Hugo are probably in Lily's room you too," I said to them trying to keep my eyes away from Alexis.

"Ok," Robbie said standing and left with Roxy.

Freddie and James laid down on either side of Chrissie, which highly annoyed the brunette.

Suddenly there were a pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders. I jumped and looked behind me to see Lacey.

"Hey Lace," I said grinning as I wrapped and arm around her waist.

Lacey was the tiniest of our friends. She barley reached five feet and barley weight 90 pounds. Her long brown hair was tied up on top of her head, her brown eyes reflecting the smile on her face.

Her twin brother Mickey stood behind her grinning at the group. Lacey was everyone's little sister. We all protected her, even James, Freddie and Louis. Lacey was different then everyone. She had ADD and ADHD. She couldn't focus on one thing for a long period of time, which caused her to not remember things most of the time. She also just couldn't sit still or pay attention, which didn't help with the remembering. She was also bipolar. She could be perfectly fine one day then extremely happy the next, then extremely mad or sad later that same day.

None of us knew any of this, not even her, until the middle of our second year, when she started failing her classes, and falling apart. The healers put her on some special potions but she didn't like them. They made her feel tired, and just wasn't herself, so she stopped taking them, so we all came together to protect her and help her so she wouldn't have to take the potions. And most of the time she fine. And by fine I mean completely unfocused with everything and keeping us on our toes with her emotions, but that's what makes her Lacey.

Today she seemed to be way on the happy end of her bipolar spectrum. "Hey guys!" she said grinning.

Rose stood up and ran over to her friend and attacked her in a hug. Then Chrissie stood up and joined them. The three of them and Cassie were the best of friends. Then there were Alexis, Seph, Scorp, and I. We had been together ever since 1st year.

Scorpius stood up and walked over to Lacey giving her a hug. Then Freddie, then James, then Persephone, and finally Alexis. Lacey liked hugs.

"She quite cheerful today," I muttered to Mickey.

"Yeah she hugged your mum on the way up here," he said. " And your dad."

I laughed at that. My dad was very fond of Lacey. He loved being around her, and he loved helping her out when she was having an issue. He had been close with both their mum and dad when he was a kid. They both worked a lot all over the world so they weren't often available when Lacey had a problem at Hogwarts, so when they couldn't make it to talk to her, mum and dad would go. Even when her parents could go see her dad would sometimes go too. She was the only one of my friends that was comfortable calling my parents Harry and Ginny. Everyone else called them Mr. And Mrs. Potter.

"What are you laughing at?" Lacey questioned.

You often had to be careful when talking to Lacey. If she took something the wrong way, she really took it the wrong way.

"I was just thinking about how my dad loves you more than his own daughter," I said.

"Oh," she said frowning. "I'm sorry."

"No, no. Don't worry I love you more than Lily too," I said pulling her into another hug.

"You love who more then me?"

I pulled away from Lacey to see Lily standing at the ladder. Her face quickly softened and formed a smile.

"Oh Lacey hey," Lily said hugging her. "I love you more than me too."

Lacey laughed.

"Why you here Lil," James asked.

"Breakfast is ready and Cassie as well as everyone else is here," Lily said then took Lacey's hand and pulled her downstairs.

We all began to file downstairs as the smell of bacon and eggs traveled towards us.

"Cassie!" Lacey shouted embracing the blonde girl that sat at the table. Cassie much like Lacey was someone we call bonded together over.

Cassie was alone really. She hadn't known about the wizarding world before she went to Hogwarts. She lived with muggles, and they weren't really fond of magic. They weren't her family, just some people taking care of her. She was an orphan.

Which is why my dad really liked her too. Him and mum would trade James, Lily, and I for Lacey and Cassie any day. But James and I personally preferred Lacey and Cassie to Lily.

At the table also sat all of my cousins. Dominique seemed to be trying to put something in Louis's ear, while Victorie, Molly, and Lucy were all trying to help my mum. Lily sat with Robbie, Hugo, and the freckle covered Roxanne.

The rest of us all began to squeeze ourselves together at the table. It wasn't much different from our meals at Hogwarts.

We had to have the longest kitchen table ever.

It held all twenty of us kids and my mum with still more room. Mum said we had such a big table because dad loved having the family eat together.

Mum sat at the head of the table with Victorie on her left side. Next to Victorie was Lily, then Roxy, Dominique, Louis, Mickey, Chrissie, Rose, Me, and then Alexis.

Then on mum's right sat Molly, then Lucy, Hugo, Robbie, Freddie, James, Cassie, Lacey, Scorpius, and Persephone.

Conversations began to pop up everywhere as plates of breakfast foods floated around.

James, Freddie, and Louis seemed to be making some nasty plans for something that would cause mum to kill them. They also seemed to be trying to drag Mickey into it while Lacey and Cassie looked at the four of them seemingly disappointed.

The quartet of third years were laughing about something while Vic, Molly Lucy and Mum talked like adults. Lucy was only sixteen but she liked to act older. It was annoying.

Dom was still trying to bother Louis. I liked Dominique. She was 19 but completely immature. It was very interesting.

Alexis was throwing food at Scorpius and Persephone. Which mildly entertained Scorp and highly annoyed Seph, which highly entertained me.

It was nice to just be with my friends.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_Alexis_

I looked around at all my friends as I launched another bit of egg at Seph. We had all been great friends since 1st year but not exactly the beginning.

Al, Persephone, Scorpius and I had all been great friends since our first night. We'd spend most of our time together, but Albus also had his other group of friends. Rose, Chrissie, Lacey, and Mickey.

He'd go hang out with them very often but the three of us could always he felt bad having to pick.

One day he decided to bring Scorpius with him, and apparently it went well because he kept going to hang out with Al and these other friends.

Persephone and I insisted that we get to hang out with them too. Of course we knew who they were we had a lot of classes with the Gryffindors, but neither of us had really ever talked to any of them.

So one day, mostly against his will, Al brought us with him. And let's just say it didn't go very well.

I got into a screaming match with Chrissie. Persephone acted bored like she always did. Al and Scorp were nervous. Lacey seemed pretty anxious as well as Cassie. Mickey seemed confused, and annoyed, and worried, while Rose was furiously annoyed. I am to this day, however, not sure whom she was mad at. Chrissie, Al, or I.

Finally it got to the point where Chrissie pushed me, which got Seph mad, and she started screaming at Chrissie, which made Rose blow and she started yelling at Seph. So they were fighting and Chrissie and I were still fighting. Then Rose pushed Seph, which got Al mad at Rose. And Persephone got mad at Al for thinking she needed him to defend her. Then Lacey tried to calm us down and I told her to Shut up, which caused Mickey to get mad at me. We were all screaming at each other, Lacey was upset and it started to get out of hand when Chrissie jumped at me with her fist. She hit me in the jaw and I went to swing at her but Al Pulled her away, and Scorpius grabbed me.

We all began to calm down and Cassie started to make us feel guilty by scolding us and such. Cassie is really the reason we're all friends now. If she hadn't yelled at us we all probably would have continued to hate each other.

I looked at my friends again, glad that Cassie had been there.

"Hey," Chrissie said, but no one paid her much attention. "Hey losers!"

We all looked towards her. "Not you Mrs. Potter." She gestured to James, Freddie, and Louis to join the conversation as well. They turned in our direction blocking off the other half of the table.

"We need to do something for Al's birthday. It's in 2 days," Chrissie said.

Al's birthday was on August 21. I heard Al quietly groan next to me. He hated planning for his birthday, though he did enjoy it every time. I honestly don't know how that kid is a Slytherin. He's too modest.

"You thought, we'd forget didn't you mate," Scorpius said then let out a yelp of pain as Albus kicked him under the table.

"It's every year Albus," Rose said. "Same day. We're never going to forget."

"If it makes you feel any better," James said biting into the piece of bacon Cassie was about to eat, "I forgot."

"Thanks James," Albus muttered sarcastically.

"So what do you want to do Debbie Downer?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he said uncomfortably. "Nothing?"

"If you're going to phrase it like a question, you're never going to get the answer you want."

"Fine," Albus said sighing. "You guys pick something."

"Whoa mate, you never let your friends pick what to do when the majority of them are girls," Louis said.

"Louis, you do know the numbers are equal right," Rose said.

"Yeah but you girls are scary," Freddie said. "We'll never win in an argument with you."

"Yeah," James said. "So the vote would really be 6 to 1 because you'd group us blokes together as one person of you include us at all."

Chrissie, Persephone, Rose, Cassie, and I collectively glared at them, but Lacey burst into laughter.

"They're right," she said giggling. "That's exactly what we'd do."

The rest of us couldn't help but smile along with her.

"Well," Persephone said leaning forward as she lowered her voice and we all knew it was so Mrs. Potter wouldn't hear. "If you guys want, I know how to get into a muggle club."

"What's that?" Chrissie questioned.

"Persephone you wouldn't. We can't! Can we?" Cassie said. Obviously she knew what Persephone was talking about.

"You have to be 21 to get in, but I can get us in," Seph explained. "There's drinking and dancing and loud music. It's like a public Slytherin party."

Al, Scorpius, and I grinned at each other. We've only been to a few Slytherin parties, but their always wicked. We don't go often because the last time we went to one Scorpius got piss drunk and the four of us ended up sneaking into the Gryffindor tower for the night because there were people getting it on in our dorms.

We slept in the Gryffindor Common Room, which scared the crap out of a first year the next morning.

"I like that idea," I said grinning.

"I don't know guys," Albus said though he was still smiling. "The last time we went to a party Scorp her couldn't keep himself together and Seph couldn't keep it in her pants. Lexi and I had to drag you two all the way to the Gryffindor Common Room."

"And not only is Seph horny when she's drunk she's also mean," I added.

Persephone kept her composure thought her cheeks were slightly tinted pink while the group burst into laughter.

"If you guys are going to a club I'm going with."

Louis groaned loudly as his older, yet equally immature, sister interrupted us.

"No Dom," Louis said.

"Fine then I tell Aunt Ginny," she hissed.

"Ok, ok," James said. "You can come just keep your trap shut."

She smirked then turned back to the others.

"Seriously guys I don't know if we should do this," Albus said again.

"Come one Al, what better way to spend your 15th birthday," Scorpius said.

"Fine, fine, but if my mum catches us, I'm bringing you pricks down with me," Al said. We all cheered and laughed, and I place a kiss Al's jaw in excitement.

"Fabulous," Freddie said then turned around. "Aunt Gin? Can we go into muggle London for Al's birthday?"

"Um, ok. I'll talk to Harry about it," Mrs. Potter said.

"Oh, Mrs. Potter? Can we also go shopping tomorrow?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Well I still need to get Al a present, and I'm sure I'm not the only one, especially since James just admitted that he had forgotten his own brothers birthday," I said as James's ears turned as red as his mother's hair.

"Ok," Ginny said with a small smile at her eldest son's expense.

As we all finished our breakfasts we decided to go back up to the attic.

"Do you really need to get me a gift tomorrow?" Albus asked me as we walked upstairs.

"I do actually and there's nothing like last minute," I said. It was true I hadn't had anytime to get him a gift.

"Ok but what's the real reason you want us to go shopping?'

"You know me to well Potter," I said with a grin. "You can't go to a party without something to wear."

He let out a laugh. "Ok but keep an eye on what Seph byes because if she wears anything like she did last time I don't think it's going to stay on her too long."

This time I laughed as we made it to the attic. "So what do you want for your birthday?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said with a shrug.

"Well I know what I'm getting him," Chrissie said walking past us.

"What?" Al questioned.

"Gryffindor gear," she replied with a smirk.

"Nice of you to do that," Albus said sarcastically while Persephone and I made disgusted faces.

"So what exactly is going to happen tomorrow," James said throwing himself onto the couch Cassie had taken a seat on, and rested his legs on her lap. Oddly enough she didn't seemed annoyed with it as we all expected she would be.

"Well I actually do need to get Al a present, as do you, so we'll have to do that, but the main reason I want us to go shopping is that we can't go to a club with out something to wear."

"I'm assuming you're not going to think that jeans and a tee shirt is acceptable are you Alexis?" Mickey said.

"Nope."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Freddie muttered.

"It's my job to strike fear into you heart Fred," I said with a smirk.

"I thought that was Persephone's job," James said grinning at our black haired friend.

Persephone was certainly a scary girl. She had pure black hair and dark menacing eyes. She had cut her hair last year so it now hung below her chin in choppy layers. In previous years it had been long, almost to her waist, but in an act of teen rebellion as she called it, she took a knife to it. She also had multiple piercings. Her right ear had three piercings on her lobe, an industrial bar, and her tragus.

Then on her left ear she also had three piercings on he lobe, her conch was pierced, and her rook was pierced.

She also had her left eyebrow, right nostril, and her bellybutton pierced. I remember the first time my mom had met her she had almost screamed.

She rarely ever showed emotion, which defiantly boosted her fear factor, but she'd been my best friend ever since I got on that train. And as close as we were I still didn't know much about her personal life. I knew she lived with her mom, but that was about it.

I didn't know who her dad was or what had happened to him. Al and I had interrogated her once and she got really mad at us so we let it go.

Persephone grabbed a pillow and threw it at James, sadly he caught it. God damned Quiddetch skills.

"Don't be a git James," Chrissie said.

James threw the pillow he had caught at Chrissie hitting her in the face. Chrissie played Quiddetch too, she was a chaser, but she hadn't seen the pillow coming. With a red face she threw it back at him and as it came flying towards his head he ducked allowing the pillow to his Cassie in the side of the face.

"Oh merlin, Cassie! I didn't mean to hit you!" Chrissie apologized.

"Sorry I ducked," James said putting a hand on her arm. "I didn't think it's hit you."

"That is such a weird thing to apologize for mate," Louis said laughing.

Cassie let out a giggle as she took the pillow and smacked James in the side of the head with it. We all laughed at James's surprised and shocked face.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Freddie yelled dramatically launching a pillow at Louis.

I grabbed the pillow nearest to me and whacked Albus in the chest with it, which he retaliated with a pillow to the back of my head.

I watched as Lacey beat her brother with a pillow, while Freddie and Louis fought it out. Then Chrissie launched a pillow at Rose as Persephone knocked Scorpius into a chair with the blow from her pillow. Then James had Cassie pinned down on the ground tickling her so much she had tears running down her face.

These were my friends. Lunatics they are. But I think I'll keep them.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all of you who have read this! I hope you guys have liked it so far and please leave reviews of what you think and what you want to see happen! Thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

_James_

We all stood at the fireplace ready to leave for Diagon Alley

"Rose you're one for planning, how's it going to work today?" Freddie asked.

"What makes you think I have a plan Freddie?"

"You always have a plan."

"Fine, well I think that everyone that needs to still buy Al a present should go do that in one group first then everyone else goes with him and does something," Rose said. "So who still need to get him a gift?"

Five people, myself included, raised their hands. Alexis, Lacey, Mickey, and Chrissie.

"Really?" Cassie questioned looking at Freddie and Louis. "You two got him a gift?"

"My mum is a very efficient person," Louis said sternly.

"Yeah, and I put my name on my sister's gift," Freddie said.

I laughed. "I should've done that!"

"Okay, well we'll all meet in front of Gringots in an hour okay?" Alexis said. Everyone agreed and we began to step into the fireplace shouting out Diagon Alley.

I was the last one to go through the floo and when I arrived our group of last minute present shoppers stood waiting for me.

"Okay, what are you guys going to get him?" Alexis asked.

"I'm going to get him red and gold everything," Chrissie said grinning.

"Well, I think I'll get him some chocolates," Lacey said skipping happily next to her brother.

I adored Lacey. We all did. There wasn't a moment in the day where I didn't want to wrap her in a hug and buy her some ice cream or candies. Louis, Freddie, and I have done that on multiple Hogsmade trips. We once brought her to Hogsmade and bought her anything she wanted. We just couldn't say no to the girl.

"I think that's a lovely idea Lace," I said to her. "But don't worry I won't steal it."

"Well then what are you going to get him James?" Lacey asked.

"I have no idea. Maybe I'll get him Chudley Cannons stuff," I said grinning.

"But he's a Puddlemere fan."

"Exactly."

"Well then let's go to the Quidditch Store first," Chrissie said.

As we started walking Chrissie started falling back until she was in step next to me.

"You like her don't you?" she said.

"What?" I asked surprised. "Who?" Though when she said it a face came to mind. I only hoped that wasn't who she was talking about.

"You know who I'm talking about James."

"No I-."

"Is it her smile?" A beautiful smile came to mind. "Her laugh?" I could've sworn a laugh ran through out the alley. "Her skin?" Pale smooth skin. "Her hair?" Long blonde hair obscured my vision. "What about her eyes?" The though of blue eyes made my heart beat faster. "You're sweating James. You like her and I can tell."

I snapped out of it. "Piss of Chrissie."

"Not until you admit it."

"I don't like Cassie!" I hissed.

"I never said it was Cassie," she replied with a smirk.

Damn it. I felt my face heat up. "Just lay off it Chrissie."

"No James. You've practically been drooling over her for the past five years. Grow a pair and admit it!" she snapped at me.

"I have not been drooling! And there is nothing to admit Chrissie. I don't like her."

"Then why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not," my voice cracked. "I'm not nervous."

"That voice crack says otherwise."

"I'm a bloke isn't that supposed to happen?" I argued.

"You're 16 James. I think you like Cassie and thinking about it makes you uncomfortable," she said quite loudly.

I slapped a hand over her mouth. "Keep it down will you?"

"Why would I need to keep quiet if there's nothing to hide?" she retaliated pulling my hand away from her as we neared the store. "You just said you don't like her then why should you be worried about someone hearing? Unless you do like her James?"

I groaned in exasperation.

"I'm going to show you James," she said, "just how much you like her. I'm going to make you admit it to yourself." And with that she went into the shop leaving me alone outside.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

_Chrissie_

We had finished our gift shopping relatively quickly and were now sitting outside Gringotts waiting for the others to arrive.

James had been avoiding me ever since our little chat. I don't know why he couldn't just admit his feelings for her. I can't believe I was the only one to pick up on it either after all these years. Maybe the others had noticed and had just chosen to ignore it. Or maybe I was just a total bitch. Whatever.

I was pretty sure that Cassie liked him too, but she was a little harder to figure out than the dim witted James.

First thing first was to get James to admit his feelings to himself, because without that we wouldn't get anywhere.

Right now he hid over by Lacey who was licking her vanilla ice cream that he had bought her. He's such a wuss.

He caved when ever Lacey asked him for anything, than again we all did, but he also caved for Cassie. Those two girls had him whipped.

It was quite entertaining to watch, but it was also quite an admirable trait. Many of his detentions have been served because of those two girls.

There was one occasion where he beat the crap out of three Slytherins for making fun of Lacey's…issues. It was two years ago. He was a fourth year and they were all 5th years, Christian Nott, Ryan Flint, and Grayson Goyle. He won too. And of course he made a scene of it in the middle of breakfast. They haven't exactly let it go either. They're on the Slytherin Quiditch team so they mess with James on the pitch any chance they get.

The whole hall was going nuts, Slytherin and Gryffindor especially. He had mostly gotten away with it too. Mcgonagall went pretty easy on him once she found out why he'd done it.

Then he'd punched a fellow Gryffindor, Brian Wood, last year for bothering Cassie with some crude suggestions. That was also at breakfast.

"Hey guys you done shopping?"

I looked up to see the others walking towards us.

"Yep we finished pretty early," I said standing up. "We got some great gifts for you Al."

"That worries me."

"It should," James said rising also. I watched as his eyes travel to Cassie. He was so whipped.

"Well how should we go now," Rose said. "If we go in one big group we'll take for ever and most likely get kicked out of stores."

"Rose, I know your not going to like this because you're a goodie-two-shoes," Alexis said as Rose offendedly gaped at her. "But there aren't many stores here. Maybe we should go into muggle London, through the Leaky Couldron, in groups of four, then meet back here in like an hour."

"What makes you think I wouldn't like that?"

"Do you?"

"No," Rose mumbled.

"Well I think it's a good idea," I spoke up. "Who wants to divide the groups up, because we all know that Freddie, James, Louis, and some other poor soul can't be one group."

"I'll do it!" Lacey said happily.

"Ok Lace."

"Well, I'll be in a group with Albus, Rose and um Scorpius. Then the second group can be Mickey, Louis, Alexis, and Persephone. Then James, Cassie, Chrissie, and Freddie."

I could see James tense up, but I wasn't sure if it was because he was in a group with me, because he was in a group with Cassie, or both.

I grinned at him wiggling my eyebrows. He paled a little. Then I nodded towards Cassie. He started sweating. It was definitely both.

"Well let's get going then," I said cheerily. "We've got shopping to do."

Once we were in London we all split up heading to different stores.

"What are we shopping for exactly?" Freddie asked as we walked down the street.

"Clothes for the club," Cassie replied. We finally found a store and spread out looking for clothes.

"Hey Freddie," I said as I walked over to the red head looking through jackets.

"Yeah?" I felt guilty for what I was about to do, but I'd get over it.

"I'm going to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone," I said.

"Ok."

"I need your help-."

"That's your secret-."

"No," I said stopping him. "James likes Cassie." I gave him a moment to let that sink in. He looked up looking between the two.

"Bloody hell."

"I know. We need to get him to admit it though. We need to figure out a way to convince him he's completely in love with her," I said to the still astonished Freddie.

"Is that why he's such a wuss around her?" he questioned still staring at them.

"Yep."

"And that's why he hit Wood last year?"

"You got it."

"Merlin," he breathed. "How did I not realize this?"

"I don't know I think I'm the only one that's noticed," I said. "He doesn't even really know. At least he doesn't want to."

"Little bitch," Freddie mumbled under his breath causing me to laugh.

"Ok, well go find your party dress, James is starting to get curious."

I laughed again walking in the other direction watching James and Cassie look for clothes. We had to get them together.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading guys! I hope you like this chapter please review and let me know what you think. This chapter is a bit shorter, sorry. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

_Rose_

I pried my eyes open to see sunlight streaming in through the window in our room. My parents said that Grimmauld Place used to be really dark and dusty, but Uncle Harry had cleaned it up. Made it a home.

I was the only one awake in the room; it was probably about 7:00. I sat up rubbing my eyes. This room had three twin-sized beds. Lacey, Cassie, and I took those up while Alexis, Persephone and Chrissie slept on the floor. We would switch out every night so tonight they would be in the beds and we'd be on the floor.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed stretching up only to have multiple joints crack. I didn't say they were comfortable beds.

As I stood I remembered that to day was Albus's birthday. I quickly tried to wake the other girls.

"Guys get up, its Al's birthday," I said.

"Why does that concern us?" grumbled Chrissie. I ripped the sheets off her. "Rose!" She shot up with a shiver as she was only wearing shorts and a tank top.

"Because we need to go wake him up," I said pulling a sweatshirt over my head. It was so big it fell past my shorts and reached just above me knees.

"Can't he do that himself?" Alexis spoke into her pillow. I kicked her in the side.

"By wake him up, she means jump on him until he begs for mercy," Cassie said sitting up.

"How do you know that?" Persephone said sitting up as well.

"Because that's what she did to me last year."

I just grinned at them.

"Is that Malfoy's?" Chrissie asked. I was confused by what she was talking about. "The sweatshirt."

I looked down. It was Scorpius's. Why was I wearing it?

"Why are you wearing that?" Persephone questioned. "Why is it even in here?"

I shrugged. "I don't know but I'm not going to give it back.

"Scorpius came in here to say goodnight to me last night," Lacey said pulling on some socks. "He put it down and forgot about it."

"Well come on we have to go hurt Al," I said walking towards the door. Kicking the nonmoving Alexis again.

Once we were all finally out of bed we all quickly made our way down the hallway hoping not to wake Harry and Ginny as we mauled their son.

Once we made it to the door I rushed inside and jumped on his bed. "GET UP! GET UP! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!"

"GAHH!" he yelled quickly sitting up.

Scorpius, who was lying on his stomach, launched his head into the air in a minor panic. "What's happening?"

"Who's there?" Mickey yelled fumbling around for his wand only to fall on his face.

"If this was an attack you guys would be dead," Cassie said laughing.

"Shut it Cassie," Scorpius mumbled rolling onto his back, resting an arm over his eyes.

Cassie leapt onto his stomach and shouted in his ear, "I WILL NOT QUIET DOWN!"

Scorpius tried to sit up only to be met with a blonde girl sitting on his chest.

"So," Alexis said throwing her self onto the end of Al's bed. "How does it feel to be fifteen?"

"Well," Al said pushing me off of him so he could sit up all the way. "It seems that Rose's knees have gotten bonier she learned how to jump on people harder." He rubbed his bare abdomen as he said that.

"Nice shirt birthday boy," Persephone said with a smirk.

"Nice pants princess," Al retorted acknowledging that fact that Persephone only seemed to be wearing a tee shirt, his tee shirt to be exact.

"Actually I am wearing pants," she said standing up showing off, the very tiny, shorts she was wearing.

"I don't think those can be considered pants Seph," Scorpius said laughing, still with a Cassie on his chest.

"Is that my shirt?" Al questioned swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"You want it now?" she asked grabbing at the hem of her shirt.

"No! No, that's okay you can keep it."

"No mate, I think we should let her take off her shirt," Mickey said with a grin earning a slap from his sister.

"Who's taking off their shirt?" James said stumbling into the room with his hair in a mess and Freddie and Louis wondering behind him.

"Persephone," Mickey said a smirk still on his face.

Freddie raised his eyebrows while Louis seemed to perk up a bit at the thought of our naked friend.

"No she's not," Scorpius snapped. Him and Al were very protective over Persephone and Alexis, though the two girls hated it. Persephone was like his sister and he would kill anyone who touched her.

"Angry are you Malfoy?" Freddie said with a teasing smirk but his attention was drawn to his best friend. "James?"

I looked at James to see him staring at Cassie and Malfoy.

"James!" I said trying to get attention. He looked over at me though still seemed a bit dazed. "You okay?"

He just nodded then turned and left the room with out saying anything.

"James!" Chrissie shouted after him pushing herself off of Mickey's bed.

"What was that about?" Albus said as Alexis reached over and attempted to flatten out his messy hair.

"Bloody hell," Freddie mumbled. "She is completely right." He was staring at the door Chrissie and James had left through.

"What is the matter with you?" Persephone said.

"Shush!" Freddie said pointing a finger at her. "This doesn't concern you peasant."

"Why can't it just be a normal day," Albus muttered falling against his bed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

We all looked toward the door to see Aunt Ginny standing there thoroughly excited that it was her son's birthday. Uncle Harry stood behind her smiling, but he didn't squeal like a teenage girl as Aunt Ginny.

"Good morning Mrs. Potter," the group of our friends chorused like robots.

"Good morning kids," she said as she walked into the room and over to Albus. "I can't believe my baby boy is turning 15!" She threw her arms around him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Mum," Albus whined as Scorpius let out a snort at his best friend.

"Okay, okay I'm done," she said releasing him. "I'm going to start making breakfast so why don't you kids get dressed." She turned and left the room.

"Happy birthday Al," Uncle Harry said.

"Mum isn't really done is she?"

"Not even a little son," Harry said with a grin then turned to leave but paused turning to Persephone. "Darling, I'm really hoping you're planning on wearing some pants today." Then he was gone leaving behind a wide eyed Persephone.

"We told you it doesn't look like you're wearing pants," Cassie said laughing as she climbed off of Scorpius. "I'm going to get dressed."

"I think I will too," Lacey said hopping off of her brother's bed. Before she left she walked over to Al and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Happy Birthday." Then she left the room grabbing Cassie's hand on the way.

"We'll see you guys in a few minutes," I said standing up. I left the room with Alexis and Persephone as the boys started to stand up.

"I'm going to see if I can find Chrissie so I can tell her to get dressed," I said to the other two as they headed down the hallway.

I went to check James's room first to find the door was open a crack.

"There's nothing going on between them James," Chrissie said. James was pacing the room still shirtless and pulling at his hair.

"You don't know that Chris," he said.

"Why do you care anyway," she said and I could hear the smirk in her voice. "You keep telling me you don't have any feelings for her."

"I don't!" he shouted at her.

"Liar."

He let out a yell and slammed his fist against the wall. I didn't want to be an eavesdropper so I knocked on the door.

Chrissie opened it as James had continued pacing. "What's up Rose?"

"Ginny said that we should all get dressed." She replied with a nod turning back to James.

"Don't worry about it," she said then left him to his pacing madness.

As we walked down the hall together I couldn't help but think about what I just witnessed. Who did James supposedly like? Why was he freaking out? And why, of all people, did Chrissie know?


End file.
